


Forgiveness Draws It’s First Breath With Hesitation

by krankypants



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Slash, post ep. The Instincts and Memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krankypants/pseuds/krankypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid isn’t afraid anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Draws It’s First Breath With Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied Slash – if this offends you, you’ve been warned.  
> Spoilers: The Instincts and Memoriam  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but a notebook, a pen and a broken down VW.  
> Prompt Words: Strength, Sheltered, Policeman
> 
> Author's Note: Written for what seems like is going to become a weekly thing with my bff hayliemonster.  
> AN 2: All mistakes are mine, as this story has not been beta'd by anyone other than me. If you are the sort of person who offers comments, I implore you to be honest about what you think!  
> AN 3: I’m not really sure where this came from. One minute I’m watching the end of Criminal Minds (tears pouring down my face) and the next I’m scribbling in my notebook.  
> AN 4: I originally wrote this when these two episodes first aired, so if you've read it before, I apologize.

The week had been long and turbulent, to say the least. Suspecting my father and the policeman, only to find out that it was my mother and Mr. Jenkins that they were trying to protect.

Going to see JJ and baby Henry in the hospital. I was uncertain about being his godfather; then I held him and I understood what my father must have felt 24 years ago. I silently promised myself that I would never let harm come to the angelic soul in my arms.

Laying in Derek’s arms now I feel sheltered, protected; he’d stood beside me through this whole thing, my rock, my strength. I’m not afraid of the nightmares anymore. Tonight I know they won’t find me.


End file.
